As is generally known, surgical gowns, surgical drapes, surgical face masks and sterile wrap (hereinafter collectively "surgical articles") have been designed to greatly reduce, if not prevent, the transmission through the surgical article of liquids and/or airborne contaminants. In surgical procedure environments, such liquids sources include the gown wearer's perspiration, patient liquids, such as blood and life support liquids such as plasma and saline. Examples of airborne contaminants include, but are not limited to, biological contaminants, such as bacteria, viruses and fungal spores. Such contaminants may also include particulate material such as, but not limited to, lint, mineral fines, dust, skin squamae and respiratory droplets. A measure of a fabrics ability to prevent the passage of such airborne materials is sometimes expressed in terms of "filtration efficiency".
Many of these surgical articles were originally made of cotton or linen and were sterilized prior to their use in the operating room. Such surgical articles fashioned from these materials, however, permitted transmission or "strike-through" of various liquids encountered in surgical procedures. In these instances, a path was established for transmission of biological contaminants, either present in the liquid or subsequently contacting the liquid, through the surgical article. Additionally, in many instances surgical articles fashioned from cotton or linen provide insufficient barrier protection from the transmission therethrough of airborne contaminants. Furthermore, these articles were costly, and of course laundering and sterilization procedures were required before reuse.
Disposable surgical articles have largely replaced linen surgical articles. Advances in such disposable surgical articles include the formation of such articles from totally liquid repellent fabrics which prevent strike-through. In this way, biological contaminates carried by liquids are prevented from passing through such fabrics. However, in some instances, surgical articles formed from nonporous films, while being liquid and airborne contaminant impervious, are, or become over a period of time, uncomfortable to wear.
In some instances, surgical articles fashioned from liquid repellent fabrics, such as fabrics formed from nonwoven polymers, sufficiently repel liquids and are more breathable and thus more comfortable to the wearer than nonporous materials. However, these improvements in comfort and breathable provide by such nonwoven fabrics have generally occurred at the expense of barrier properties or filtration efficiency.
While the focus thus far has been directed to surgical articles, there are many other garment or over-garment applications, such as personal protective equipment applications, whose designers require both fabric comfort and filtration efficiency. Other personal protective equipment applications include, but are not limited to, laboratory applications, clean room applications, such as semi-conductor manufacture, agriculture applications, mining applications, and environmental applications.
Therefore, there is a need for garment materials and methods for making the same which provide improved breathability and comfort as well as improved filtration efficiency. Such improved materials and methods are provided by the present invention and will become more apparent upon further review of the following specification and claims.